


The Party

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben loves Bev, Bev is drunk af, Bev loves Ben, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill and Stan getting it on, Bill is gay, Bill loves Stan, CAUSE THREE PARTS, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is awkward, IT2017, Mad Max - Freeform, Max from Stranger things, POV Bill also also, POV Eddie, POV Richie also, Reddie, Richie IS tipsy, Soulmate AU (Sorta), college party, lost and gay, marshmellows, smooth Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: One Party, three different points of view, and endless possibilities for a crazy night!





	1. Eddie and The Party Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, and suggest. I know the ending is kinda ehhh so if you have any suggestions for it let me know!!!

Ever since the day, his soulmate tattoo came in Eddie tried to hide it as much as he could. It’s not that he was ashamed to have a soulmate it’s just the words that were written on his arm were vulgar. **  
**

His mother was horrified when she saw it for the first time, and she told him that he had to cover it up. If anyone asked about it she would lie, and say that he did not have a soulmate. It made Eddie feel sick watching the sympathetic looks he would get from family, friends and even strangers every time the word ‘Soulmate’ was brought up.

Everyone’s soulmate tattoo came in when they were sixteen, they were the first words that your soulmate would ever say to you, and by the looks of it, Eddie’s soulmate was very… colorful. He stared down at the words and traced them. Reading them out loud to himself.

 **“Holy fuck! Sassy and cute I hit the jackpot?”**  he laughed to himself. Even though his mom had constantly told him that this was a terrible tattoo and that he should be ashamed of it he couldn’t help, but be excited to meet his soulmate. Although the words disgusted him this was still his soulmate and he was sure they were going to be hilarious, and beautiful whoever they were. Just as he was about to start covering up his tattoo with makeup for yet another night of pretending his phone started to buzz directing his attention from the tattoo to his phone.

**THE BEST FRIENDS GROUP CHAT: (Ben, Bev, Bill, and Eddie)**

******Big Bill:**  Are you guys ready to PARTAY!!!

 **Bevy:** Obviously Bill this is going to be the best party ever I heard there's going to be a ton of beer (;

 **Benny Boy:**  I also heard Stan was going to be their Bill maybe you can finally make your move!

Stan was the boy that Bill had his eyes on since they started University. He had been pining over him never getting the courage to talk to him. As much as Ben, Bev, and himself had persisted that he just grow up and talk to him Bill always refused. Claiming that he was “Waiting for his moment.”

 **Eds:** Bill this is finally your chance.

 **Big Bill:**  Idk guys you’re going to have to get me plenty drunk

 **Bevy:** Oh trust me that is my number one goal of the night to get all of you wasted!!!!

 **Eds:** Yeah good luck with that Bev I don’t even plan on drinking.

 **Benny Boy:**  Eddie it’s no fun if you don’t drink at least have a few shots, please :’(

 **Big Bill:**  Yeah Eddie we gotta get you laid somehow!

 **Eds:** Fine -.- but Bill I am not looking for a relationship. However, I will be your wingman for tonight.

 **Big Bill:** I didn’t say I was trying to get you a boyfriend I said I was trying to get you LAID!!

 **Eds:**  Shut up Bill!

 **Bevy:**  HELL YEAH!!! Plan getting Bill, AND Eddie laid. ;)

 **Eds:** Whatever Bev.

 **Big Bill:** So meeting at my house at 8:30. sound good?

 **Bevy:**  Ben and I might be a little late since we are a bit preoccupied at the moment.

 **Eds:**  Ew TMI guys

 **Benny Boy:** Perks of living with your soulmate ;)

 **Bevy:** <3

 **Big Bill:**  Gross…. See you at 8:30 *Rolls eyes*

 **Eds:**  See ya

Eddie set down his phone sighing. Although he was happy for Ben and Bev he couldn’t help, but feel a twinge of jealousy in his gut everytime they were flirting. They met when they were 13 and had been inseparable ever since. Only a few people got as lucky as they did. Meeting your soulmate at a young age was rare, and Ben and Bev truly showed it off.

He checked himself out in the mirror one more time, grabbed his bag and headed off to Bills.

* * *

As the four of them walked into a room filled with drunk college students Eddie couldn’t help, but feel a bit uneasy. As much as he loved hanging out with his friends he much rather have stayed home. He took in his surroundings. Around him tons people dancing, the room was dark, and the only light came from the glow of tiny fairy lights strung up on the walls. As he continued to look around his eyes landed on a boy wearing a patterned shirt, and green cargo shorts. The boy looked out of place dancing in the middle of everyone his hair bouncing around, arms swinging in the air carelessly. He honestly looked like he was having the time of his life, and Eddie couldn't help but feel drawn to him. The boy looked as though no one was in the room, but himself. It made Eddie feel jealous that someone could be so carefree and unaware of all the people around.

He continued to stare watching the boy dance around his moves seeming to put Eddie into a trance. He smiled to himself lost in thought until his thoughts were interrupted by Bev who was yelling over the music.

“COME ON GUYS Let's go get some drinks!” She swung her arms around Eddie and Ben dragging them both towards the kitchen that had an entire array of different drinks. She grabbed two red solo cups and started filling them with random liquids.

“Here,” she handed a drink to Eddie smirking. He lifted the drink to his nose and smelled its contents wincing at the burning sensation it brought to his nose.

“What the hell is in this Bev?” She didn’t answer instead winking at him. She turned towards Ben who was already halfway done with his drink, and clearly, it was already taking an effect on him as he was swaying slightly to the music eyes closed. “Want to go dance my love?” She giggled doing a little turn which made her red curls swing around falling back on her shoulder lightly. Ben chuckled grabbing her hand as they disappeared into the mob of people in the living room.

Eddie looked down at his drink swirling his cup around watching as the liquid swash against the sides. He looked into the living room hoping to see the boy from earlier, but no such luck as the crowd had gotten busier filled with more and more drunk college students. No Bill or mystery boy in sight.  _Well, Eddie if you’re going to be alone for the night you’re going to need this._ Hoping to calm his nerves he took a gulp of the drink wincing as it burned down his throat. He started to make his way down the hallway hoping to find where Bill had wandered off to.

Bill always being the social butterfly of the group Eddie tended to stick to his side at parties. It was a growing theme that Ben and Bev would leave them early on at parties so that left Eddie and Bill to fend for themselves. Always being the shy best friend who didn’t have much interest in talking to new people Bill was a perfect person to be around at parties.

As he made his way around the corner of the hallway he lost his balance tripping spilling his drink all over the floor. He cursed to himself looking at the spilled contents that would probably stain the carpet. “Fuck.. fuck… fuck” He mumbled to himself trying his best to wipe up the drink with his shirt.

“Woah dude you sure spilled a lot on my carpet!” Eddie looked up to see a tall African American man standing above him. Right away Eddie noticed how handsome this guy was his hair was styled neatly, and he was dressed surprisingly nice for a college party wearing maroon velvet pants, a pink shirt, and matching velvet jacket.

“I’m so sorry I was looking for my friend Bill… and I just I tripped and you know,” he gestured to the mess on the floor. The man chuckled reaching out his hand for Eddie to stand up. “Honestly it’s no big deal I’ll just clean it up tomorrow.” Eddie took his hand standing up to his full height now realizing how damn short he was. Sometimes being this short was really a disadvantage, and it made him feel weak and small next to the tall man.

The man reached out his hand again, “I’m Mike, and as you now know this is my lovely party, trust me don’t worry about the drink my friend over there has already spilled three.” He pointed to the boy Eddie had been looking at earlier who was now trying to stuff as many marshmallows into his mouth that could fit. Eddie laughed to himself shaking his head, “Nice to meet you Mike I’m Eddie.” He took Mikes hand for the second time that night. “I’m guessing this is a long shot, but have you seen a boy a little taller than me brown hair has a stutter, possibly with a boy named Stan?”

Mike looked at him his facial expression changing from soft to a wide grin. “Stan as in Stanley Uris?” he asked as though it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“Ahh yeah? Have you seen him?” Mike burst into laughter, and Eddie thought he was going to fall onto the floor as he put his hand on the wall to keep his balance. “You have no idea man.” At this point, Eddie was utterly confused convinced that Mike was either extremely drunk or on some sort of drug. He gave Mike a confused look folding his arms across his chest.

“Go upstairs first door on the right, you will find your friend there. As for Stan…” he paused as if to create a dramatic effect. “I’m sure you will see him on your way.” Mike clicked his tongue at Eddie laughing to himself as he walked away leaving Eddie alone once again and now as confused as ever. He glanced around the room again realizing how many people were there since the four had gotten there if he didn’t find Bill soon he never would.

He made his way up the stairs stepping over two people who were passed out on top of each other, dodging a boy who was puking and walked passed three drunk girls sobbing about a pizza or something. He shook his head reminding himself that this was why he didn’t go to parties. This would definitely be the last one he’d go to if he had any say in the matter. As he reached the door he noticed that it was shut, and that confused him even more. _Oh, my gosh Bill is in trouble!_ His mind automatically went to the worst possible situation, and he burst into the room.

“BILL BILL IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT.” He gasped at the sight before him covering his eyes, Bill was definitely alright.

“Oh, my gosh Ed-dd-ie! I am so s-su-orry Eddie.” Eddie peaked through his fingers to see Bill with a blanket covering himself, and sitting next to him was none other than Stanley Uris himself. He was happy for his friend, but this was definitely not the circumstance he wanted to find out about the two.

“So you finally got the courage to talk to him huh.” Eddie squeaked his hands still covering his now very red face. “Ahh yeah, Eds I di-d-did... Can we ph-uh-please talk about this la-a-ter?” Bill sounded desperate and embarrassed. Eddie felt like he was going to die from humiliation, and he shut the door as quickly as he had opened it.

He rushed down the stairs hoping to find Bev to get a ride home when a drunk girl pushed him over causing his face to collide with a wall. “Watch where you’re going fag!” The girl spat at him giving him a disgusted look. Eddie rubbed his head wincing at the pain, he felt more embarrassed than he had the entire night. With the spilled drink, and walking in on Bill the night was already a disaster. Just as he was about to stand up he noticed red drops on his shirt. He reached his hand up to his nose and felt blood. “Shit!”  _Could this night get any worse?_

If there was one thing Eddie needed right now it was a drink, and a ride out of this party. He held his finger up to his nose in attempts to stop the blood and made his way to the kitchen. Surprisingly it was empty except for a couple making out in the corner, and a boy making himself a drank. He thanked the lord that it wasn’t as filled as earlier as he shuffled his way over to grab a paper towel from the counter.

After a few minutes, of scrubbing his hands rid of the blood, and the sticky drink he had spilled earlier Eddie felt his neck begin to stiffen and tense. A tingling sensation began to spread and he couldn’t explain how, but he just knew that the uneasy feeling was because of someone was watching him. As he moved around the kitchen drying his hands he felt the eyes on him watching his every move.

He turned around to leave when he caught a glimpse of the person who had been staring at him. It was the boy from earlier, he was leaning against a cabinet a cigarette placed in between his lips. Eddie couldn’t help, but look up, and they made eye contact which made him blush, but the man seemed to have gained confidence from this look. He took the cigarette from his lips licking them looking Eddie up, and down with lust in his eyes which sent a shiver up Eddie’s spine.

Eddie wanted to walk away, but he felt drawn to the freckled-faced boy as if he were meant to be near him he couldn't just walk away. He racked his brain trying to come up with some sort of pick-up-line, or even something nice to say but all he could manage was a sassy remark. “Could you stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” He scoffed rolling his eyes at the taller man trying to stand up straighter as he was significantly shorter than the other man.

The boy's eyes lit up and he smiled showing all of his teeth as if he had just won the lottery. He walked towards Eddie slowly as if he was trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say.

**“Holy fuck! Sassy and cute I hit the jackpot?”**

Eddie’s body stiffened unsure at the words that he had just heard. “Excuse me?” He said stepping forward so that their bodies were only inches apart. He could feel the man's ashy breath on his face.

Suddenly the gap between them closed and Eddie let out a gasp as the other man grabbed his hips pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Hi I’m Richie, and I do here say that you cutie are my soulmate.” Eddie felt himself blush at the words.  _“Richie,”_  he whispered to himself. What a nice name.

“I’m Eddie, and I guess I’m your soulmate too.” He looked up at his newfound soulmate and the thoughts of how terrible the night had been so far forgotten. All he wanted to do was look into Richie’s eyes all night.

“This was so worth having the f-word written on my arm for ten years.” Richie laughed grabbing his face pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck. Eddie giggled, who cares what anyone said about his soulmate tattoo his soulmate was perfect.


	2. Richie and the Party Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie had always liked parties, but this party was different all thanks to marshmallows and a special boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO!! Richie's POV

Richie’s POV-

Richie knew for a fact that his soulmate was going to be the most adorable, funny, and sassy person in the entire universe, and he would bet his life on that. When his soulmate tattoo came in Richie knew he had to show his friends as soon as possible. He ran out of his house, grabbing his backpack on the way, hopped on his bike and made a beeline to school. Mike and Stan were sitting outside on a bench two books in front of them obviously in deep conversation. Richie made his way up to them and displayed the tattoo proudly.

Stan looked up and squinted at the writing grabbing onto Richie’s arm, and Mike leaned in to read the words out loud **“Could you stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.”** Mike burst out into laughter holding onto Stans' arm to keep his balance from falling over with amusement. Stan just stared at the tattoo again squinting at it harder now, Richie couldn’t tell if Stan was grossed out by the statement that was now forever edged into his skin, or if he was just happy that it wasn’t written on his own arm. “What is it Stan the Man you jealous?” Richie beamed at the two boys holding his arm up in the air. “Definitely not,” Stan rolled his eyes.

“MY SOULMATE IS THE BEST!!” Richie yelled causing several people to give him dirty looks. He didn’t care, nope not today. This was by far the best day of his life, and he couldn’t wait to meet his soulmate.

 ____________________________________________________________________________

 “Richie you can’t just sit there, you have to actually help.” Mike was standing on top of a ladder hanging up lights for the party that was starting in just a few short hours. Richie wasn’t a huge fan of college parties, but once he had a few drinks in him ‘party Richie’ as Stan referred to him as would take over. “For your information Mike I did help I put all the cups in the kitchen, and it was very hard work.” Mike rolled his eyes sighing “Richie you know that this is an important party for me! Max is coming tonight, and this is the first time we are going to be somewhere in public as soulmates.”

Richie stood up raising his hand in a salute “Okay Mike sir I am at your service!” He started marching around the room picking up lights and placing them on random tables. Stan who had been silently observing the whole scene started trailing after Richie picking up the lights from the tables, and handing them over to Mike. “Richie go make yourself useful, and go over to our neighbors, and ask them if we could borrow some ice.” Stan shoved him over to the door and rolled his eyes as Richie tripped over his own shoes laying on the ground.

Richie made his way over to the neighbors' house grumbling about how cold it was outside. He had yet to get a winter jacket, and although Stan had been nagging him for weeks he kept putting it off. The October air was surprisingly cold, and he could see his breath in the air when he exhaled. His neighbors he had only met twice. The only thing he knew about the two was that their names were Bill, and Georgie, they were brothers, and the funniest thing was that Stan had the hots for Bill the taller one.

As he made his way up the patio he noticed two little pumpkins outside of the door. Both carved perfectly one with a scary face, and the other which resembled a clown. He shivered to himself even though he had gotten over his fear of clowns years ago they still gave him the creeps. He reached up and rang the doorbell waiting only a few seconds before a tall boy he assumed was Bill wearing ripped blue jeans, and a white t-shirt opened the door. “Hey Richie, the party starting already,” Bill laughed to himself glancing over at their house. “Nope, not yet! Just here to ask you if you had any ice I could borrow, my roommate Stan sent me over. Apparently, I was annoying him so I was the one put on the case.” He noticed Bill’s face flush at the mention of Stan’s name and he smirked to himself.

Bill gestured for him to come inside, and he made his way into the kitchen where the freezer was. “You know Stan is single right?” he winked at Bill, and this caused an even deeper shade of red to appear on the lanky boys face. Richie laughed, and leaned over observing Bills kitchen it was small, but felt very cozy. He could tell that Bill had lots of friends because pictures were scattered all over the fridge, and walls. He continued looking around when his eyes landed on a boy who was sitting on Bills couch in his living room.

Richie had to do a double take when he saw this boy because he swore he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He had brown hair, a petite figure, and wore the most adorable jean overalls with a pink shirt underneath. The boy was talking to someone, and Richie couldn't stop watching his lips move. They were a perfect shade of pink, and he would give anything to run over there and lay a big fat kiss on his lips. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough from Bill.

“Ahh… Richie here’s the ice.” Bill tapped him on the shoulder holding out the bag. Richie ignored him, “Hey Bill tell me who’s the hot brunette sitting on the couch,” he grabbed the bag of ice eyes never leaving the boy. “Umm... that’s my friend Eddie, you know Richie you really should get going we have  stuff to do.” Richie took a step towards the living room when Bill gave him a little shove towards the door, which reminded Richie exactly of when Stan had done that only minutes earlier. _Geez, maybe he and Stan are soulmates._

__________________________________________________________________________

One hour into the party and Richie was slightly tipsy he was trying to look for Eddie the entire night so far his eyes never leaving the door. Just as he was about to make another round around the house Mike pulled him into the living room. “Come on Richie! You can find a guy any other night come dance with Max, and I!” Mike begged signaling with his eyes to Max who was now singing into a pretend microphone to the song “Hollaback Girl” by Gwen Stefani. “Fine, but only because this song is MY SHIT!” Richie made his way into the crowd of people jumping right next to Max singing the words on top of his lungs. He swung his hands up into the air smiling to himself listening to the loud off-key singing of drunk college girls.

“Now this is what I call a party!” Max said smiling at the two boys grabbing Mike’s hand swaying along to the music. Mike’s lips turned into a huge grin, and Richie swore he saw his eyes glisten as he looked at Max. He was glad Mike was happy, after weeks of planning this party to impress her, her reaction couldn’t have been any better.

The night continued, and the more Richie drank the more he forgot about looking for Eddie. “RICHIE!” Max called from across the room “Come see how many of these marshmallows you can fit in your mouth without choking!” Max raised a bag of marshmallows into the air, and the crowd of teenagers cheered as Richie grabbed the bag. He was twelve marshmallows in almost thirteen when Mike made his way over to the crowd looking at him shaking his head. “Let's TRY FOR TWENTY RICHIE!” A redheaded girl shouted from his left, this caused everyone to cheer when Richie fit the fifteenth marshmallow into his mouth.

“I swear to God Richie if you puke I am not cleaning it up,” Mike said giving him a warning look although still laughing at the fact that Richie was now on his nineteenth marshmallow. When Richie put the twentieth marshmallow into his mouth the crowd around him erupted and Richie put his hands in the air triumphantly. Mike handed him a trash bag, and Richie spit the fluffy contents into it.

  
“WOW, that was fun to watch,” Mike laughed and slapped him on the back. “Now that you’re done entertaining a crowd for the night will you help me clean up a stain on the floor some short dude spilled all over my carpet.” Richie perked up fast now remember Eddie.

  
“Did this short dude have a name?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant, but the eagerness in his voice made Mike give him a confused look. “Yeah, his name was Eddie. Why?” Richie shrugged picking up his drink from the table taking a long sip. “Do you know where this Eddie went?” Mike laughed to himself, and now it was Richie’s turn to look confused. “Oh sorry it’s just funny because he was looking for Stan and that guy Bill, and they’re having sex upstairs. That’s going to be a fun scene for Eddie to walk into.”

 _Oh god, poor Eddie that’s something you could never erase from your mind._ Richie himself had walked in on his friends before and it was a sight that would never leave you. He shivered to himself in disgust, and headed into the kitchen for another drink lord knows he needed one.

When he entered the kitchen he noticed the redhead girl from earlier sipping from a red cup holding hands with a tall built boy with brown hair. They were giggling to each other and kissing every so often. Richie thought they were adorable. Just by seeing them for the short amount of time in the kitchen he could tell that they were a very close couple. Probably friends before then even he guessed.

Richie walked past the couple and grabbed a clear bottle spilling its contents into his red cup. “Trust me if I were you I would not drink that.” The girl laughed pointing at the bottle still in Richie’s hand. She walked over to Richie leaning in closer to his ear “I may or may not have filled it with vinegar.” She giggled to herself and took the bottle from his hands.

“Want a smoke instead?” She asked pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket offering one to Richie who gladly took one. Just now realizing how deprived he felt of the sweet taste of the death stick. “I’m Bev by the way, and this is Ben.” She stuck out her hand, and Richie grabbed it. “Richie.” he nodded at the two. The boy, Ben whispered into Bev's ear and she blushed giggling swatting his arm. She stepped forward standing up straight in front of Richie “Well Richie as fun as it would be to stay, and talk to you we both have business to attend to.” She saluted him, and the two headed into the living room stumbling grabbing onto each other. Richie laughed to himself waving after the couple. He put the cigarette between his lips and pulled out a lighter from the cabinet behind him. Leaning against it breathing the smoke in sighing.

Just as he was about to leave, a very familiar boy stomped through the kitchen. _Eddie,_ Richie thought to himself.  Richie watched Eddie carefully as he made his way to the sink vigorously scrubbing at his hands as if they had acid on them. Richie couldn’t help, but think about how adorable he looked. His overalls complemented his slim body perfectly, and the pink shirt made his skin almost glow in the kitchen lighting.

Eddie finished washing his hands and began drying them. _How the hell can he even make that look sexy?_ He swore to himself Eddie could make anything look sexy. Eddie turned around quickly, and they made eye contact. _Damn those eyes,_ Richie felt like he could melt just looking at those eyes. He noticed a blush appear on the boys face, and Richie finally got to look him up, and down fully up close and he felt himself licking his lips lustfully at the boy's appearance.

He saw Eddie shifting uncomfortably as if he was trying to think of what to say. Finally seeming to coming to a conclusion as he opened his mouth speaking quickly.

 **“Could you stop looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.”** He scoffed rolling his eyes at the taller man.

Richie froze his mind going a million miles a minute this had to be a joke. The world didn’t just work like this, the world wasn’t this perfect. Eddie couldn’t be his actual soulmate… no… but he had to be. No one else had ever said that before.

Richie felt a grin come across his face, and he started walking towards Eddie racking his brain for the perfect line to say in response. When he did he spoke with confidence, and sass for these were actually the words that crossed his mind.

**“Holy fuck! Sassy and cute I hit the jackpot?”**

He saw Eddie’s eyes widen, his expression changing from nervous to speechless, “Excuse me?” He said stepping forward so that their bodies were only inches apart. Richie could smell Eddie’s perfume, and he felt like he could melt into the smaller boys arms. He just then realized how close their lips were, and suddenly the gap between them closed and he heard Eddie let out a gasp as he grabbed onto his hips exploring his soulmates body for the first time.

He just then realized that Eddie didn’t even know his name, “Hi I’m Richie, and I do here say that you cutie are my soulmate.” The younger boy blushed, and Richie was getting the impression that he did that a lot. It was adorable.

“I’m Eddie, and I guess I’m your soulmate too.” Richie smiled pretending that this was the first time he was hearing the boys name. Now that he was so close he could really take in Eddie’s features, and he smiled down at the chocolate brown doe eyes that stared back at him lovingly. He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, and the boy looked up at him.

“This was so worth having the f-word written on my arm for ten years,” Eddie remarked, and Richie laughed grabbing his face pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck. He could do this forever, he could kiss Eddie forever, and that is exactly what he planned to do. This was his soulmate the one he had been waiting for, and Eddie was right it was so worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about making a part three with Stan and Bill that too much??


	3. Bill and The Party Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill had always felt alone in the world. Who knew that a gay club, an embarrassing moment, and Richie Tozier could make him finally feel like he had found his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got the last part finished. I am done with school for the summer officially so expect more stuff coming up. I wanted to connect everyone's stories in the end so I tried to do that. I also see Stan as more confident so I wrote him that way Sorry if this feels rushed and choppy. 
> 
> ALSO, I used a song from 'Happy Death Day' the movie. Props if you catch it haha
> 
> ALSO ALSO, There is a little smut in this so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Bills POV-**  
As much as Bill hated to admit it his soulmate tattoo had been nothing but underwhelming. Since he knew what a soulmate tattoo even was Bill had been counting down the days till his sixteenth birthday hoping, and praying that he would have something cool and edgy like his best friend Eddie. Despite Eddie being completely disgusted with his own tattoo Bill couldn't help, but be jealous at the vulgar words written on his friend's arm, but all he could do was hope he would be as interesting.

The day before his birthday Bill had set an alarm for midnight exactly. He had made sure it was loud enough so that no matter what he would be woken up. This was so that the first thing he would see on his sweet sixteen was the long-awaited soulmate tattoo. As he laid down on his bed he smiled to himself squeezing the covers below him with his fists in excitement. He closed his eyes the smile never leaving his lips.

_"Hey it's my birthday and now you gotta pick up the phone"_

Bill shot out of bed at the sound of his alarm cursing himself for picking such creepy music to wake him up, but nothing could spoil this day for it was the day he would get his first look at what type of person his soulmate was. He stood up flicking on the light next to his bed and started inspecting his arms. He frowned to himself as he found nothing, he then rolled up his left pant leg and started inspecting. Right under his knee, he noticed black ink that was clearly forming up his leg in swirly cursive letters.

Bill tilted his head down to look at the ink properly squinting his eyes in the bright light. Clearly, he could make out a sentence and he read it out loud to himself " **Pretty isn't it?"**

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Bill said aloud to himself slumping back down onto his bed. This wasn't the amazing soulmate tattoo that he'd always dreamed of. In fact, it didn't give him a single clue to who his soulmate even was. Hopefully, when he did meet his soulmate they weren't as boring as the words that were now forever etched into his skin.  
_______________________________

"Bev seriously the last thing I want to do is go to a bar. Besides our neighbors are having a party in two weeks why do we have to go out now?" Bill was pacing around as Beverly sat on his bed painting her nails. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration, and she didn't seem to notice the lanky boy who was pacing back and forth around the room. "Bill you have to embrace the fact that you're gay! You won't find your soulmate sitting in your room all day and night. Plus going to a gay bar would be super fun trust me." Her nonchalant tone made Bill feel even more uneasy about the idea. He began biting his nails his mind thinking up every scenario that could possibly go wrong with this idea.

Bev looked up from her nails and gave him a look. Bill knew exactly what look that was. It was the exact same look she gave him when she convinced him to get his ears pierced. "Bill I know you're overthinking this, but Eddie, Ben and I will come with it will all be okay, plus we can always leave if you feel uncomfortable." She continued looking at him giving him a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to her nails. Bill sighed "Fine, but only if Eddie goes too." Bev perked up at that jumping up giving him a big hug. "YES! Bill you won't regret this I promise." She squeezed him tighter her red curls tangled around his face. "Whatever," Bill groaned even though he could feel his heartbeat speeding up with uneasy excitement.  
______________________________

The lights and loud noises were overwhelming as the four walked into the club. Bill glanced around noticing the diversity of people everywhere. It put him at ease to know that he wasn't alone in being the "different one." Growing up in Derry Maine as a gay kid made him stand out all eyes on him, but now he felt like he was finally apart of something. He continued to look around seeing guys dancing with each other and kissing openly no shame. Maybe going to this club wasn't such a bad idea after all.

As Bill stood gawking at the couples his thoughts were interrupted by a tug on his shirt. "Come on Bill we are all going to get drinks." A very whiny Eddie was looking up at him with pleading eyes as if, if he didn't get this drink right now he was going to die of dehydration. Bill made his way over to the bar where Bev was already two shots in and clearly was feeling it as she was pulling a very surprised Ben onto the dance floor her hips swaying back and forth.

Bill laughed at them watching Beverly swinging her arms around laughing at Ben's awkward demeanor. Eddie slammed something down on the table smirking. "Here Bill try this." Bill looked down and picked up the small glass in front of him smelling it wincing at the burning it brought to his nose. "SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT!" Eddie yelled over the music taking another and screaming at Bill. I guess I have nothing to lose, he brought the shot to his lips and let the liquid burn down his throat as he slammed the glass down on the bar. Eddie let out a whoop and grabbed Bill's hand pulling him to the dance floor.

The entirety of the night was a blur of shots, dancing, and partying.... for Eddie at least. For Bill, the night had gone a little differently. After the first shot, Bill didn't feel like having another wanting to remember the night. This was a night where he finally felt like he could truly be himself, and adding drinking into the mix wouldn't have been a good idea. "Hey, Bill" Eddie stumbled over to him clinging to his arm "Would you mind taking me outside? I think saw this hot guy, and he just WOW." Eddie was clinging to his arm smiling and jumping around.  "Sure, Eddie," Bill laughed at his very drunk friend putting his arm around his waist leading him outside. The October air was chilly, and Bill was thankful that he brought his coat with him. He looked around for this so-called guy, but all he saw were these two boys standing outside against a wall neither of them looking like Eddie's type.

"So which one is it Eds?" Bill questioned turning towards Eddie. "You know on second thought I ..." Eddie was cut off by himself covering his mouth running around the building. Bill winced at the puking sounds of his friend trying not to look around at him. Eddie came back around wiping his hand on his mouth "Want to go back inside?" his voice shaking from having just puked clearly forgetting the 'hot guy'. Bill shook his head "You know I think I'll stay out here for a little while, try and find Bev and Ben." Eddie nodded and headed back inside stumbling through the door.

Bill looked around the street was lit up with nightlife. It was something Bill had always enjoyed about New York, the city really never slept. He leaned up against the wall admiring the view of people walking, the bright lights of businesses gleaming. He could hear the faint sound of the music from the club, and it matched perfectly with the view. Bill looked up the stars noticing how there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was nights like these that he lived for as they were rare in the polluted city. It reminded him of camping with his brother growing up, or simpler times.

**"Pretty isn't it."**

Bill jumped his heart beginning to beat faster at the words he just heard. He looked to his left, and it felt like the world was moving in slow motion like every second of his life he had lived was for this moment. A tall curly haired brunette that looked very familiar was making his way over to him. Bill couldn't help but stare open-mouthed into the eyes of his soulmate. He was wearing a simple white shirt, black jeans, and a jean jacket. Despite that Bill couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey hey.. you okay? The stranger, his  _soulmate_  laughed waving his hand in front of Bill's face shaking him from his trance. He stared at the boy who was waiting expectantly for him to speak.

Fuck what do I say to my soulmate... my first words think Bill think.

"Yeah but no-no-not as pre-t-ty as you." Fuck.

The boy's eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened as he looked back finally realizing what Bill had only a few seconds ago. The boys face changed from shock to a smile and he reached out his hand "Well nice to meet your soulmate I'm Stanley Uris, but most call me Stan." Bill stuck out his shaky hand "Bill Denbrough."

"You know Bill I have to say you have gorgeous eyes, I always pictured my soulmate looking good, but not this good." Stan walked closer to Bill and reached up to brush his cheek. Bill felt a blush rise on his face, and he looked up at Stan feeling a shiver run up his back from the contact. Bill had never felt this way about someone so instantly, and when Stan moved his hand away from Bills face he felt the need to put it back. He felt almost desperate for his touch even though the two had just met a mere minute ago.

Bill looked up at Stan, and it was as if the two were thinking the exact same thing, "I know we just met, but can I kiss you?" Stanley asked, "If you think it's too soon that's okay we don't have to." Bill shook his head "No it's totally okay." He whispered leaning into Stan pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss lingered, and Bill felt a spark ignite inside of him that he never wanted to go away. He put his hands on Stan's hair pushing his head closer to him deepening this kiss.

And that's how Bill Denbrough ended up in the males bathroom at a gay club, at three am. Never in a million years did he think his first make out with his soulmate (let alone anyone) would be in a bathroom, but it was if they both felt desperate. As if they were making up for years without each other. Stan pushed Bill up against the door grinding himself down on the boy causing him to moan out loud.

"Stan," Bill breathed out hotly.

"I've waited so long for you baby boy," Stan whispered in his ear before nipping at it making his way down to Bill's neck. Bill leaned his head forward smiling into Stan's hair. "Me too," he whispered as Stan stopped. They both looked at each other as if they both knew what each other were thinking for the second time that night. The unspoken words between them making Bill's heart hammer in his chest. "You're perfect Stanley everything I could want and more." Bill looked at Stan, he could see tears welling in his eyes. "You too Bill," He pulled him into a hug squeezing never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry our first makeout had to be in a bathroom though." Stan laughed looking around wincing at their surroundings. Despite the fact that Stan just pointed out, Bill couldn't help but feel like anything in his life had ever felt so right. "I'd make out with you anywhere anytime," he winked at Stan. "Same here Big Bill," Stan smirked looking him up and down. Bill laughed pushing him back into the wall pressing his lips onto Stans.  
________________________________

Bill hated lying to his friends he really did, but keeping a secret from his brother was nearly impossible. Everything the past two weeks had been going too perfect, and sneaking around made it even more sexy and romantic. He wasn't ready yet to explain to his friends the night he and Stan met. Dodging Georgie at every turn, however, was impossible. Georgie and Bill were close and shared everything with each other well... until now.

"Here's your shirt," Stan yelled from across Bills room throwing the crumpled up ball of fabric at him. He walked over to where Bill was and laid down on the bed next to him. "You know you're going to have to tell Georgie eventually or things are going to get real awkward when he finds a random shirtless dude in your room." He giggled reaching out to tickle Bill's side lightly with his fingers causing Bill to laugh at the contact. Stan began to tickle him more climbing on top of him as he squirmed underneath him trying to break free. "Stan stop omg Stan Stan stop." Bill breathed out trying to kick his way out from under Stan's body, but the pressure was too much. "You're seriously the most adorable human ever." Stan looked down at his boyfriend smiling. Bill took the opportunity to push Stan off of him, causing Stan to fall off of the bed.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice Denbrough!" Stan complained as he got back up to lay next to Bill. "Whatever Uris you started it!" Bill laughed shifting so that he facing Stan. He reached out a pushed a curl behind Stan's ear and out of his eyes.

"How about I tell Georgie after your party tonight?" Stan perked up at that, and pecked Bill on the cheek, "Deal! You tell Gorgie, and I'll tell my friends." He laid back down wrapping his arms around the lanky boy pulling him close to his chest. Bill felt a smile grow across his face and he snuggled closer.  
______________________________

Bill figured if he could just get Bev, Ben, and Eddie distracted long enough he could slink off, and find Stan. As they walked into the house that didn't take nearly as long as he thought. Bev was already dragging Ben and Eddie to the kitchen. Normally he would spend most of his time with Eddie at parties, but this was an important night, and if Eddie followed him around he would have way too many questions. Bill glanced around the room looking for a particular curly haired when he felt cold hands on his neck.

He turned around and saw Stan standing there. He was a picture of perfection wearing tight blue jeans and a green shirt tucked in just perfectly. If it wasn't for the hundred people around them Bill would have shoved Stan against the wall right then and there. Sadly that wasn't exactly an option.

"Hey sexy where have you been?" Stan asked obviously a little tipsy by his cheerful loud tone different from his usually quiet voice. Stan didn't move his arms from Bills neck and it was making Bill awfully nervous because he knew all of his friends and Georgie were around.

"Oh, I've just been around. Hey, Stan is there anywhere we can talk that's not right here?" Bill asked removing Stans hands from his neck while glancing around nervously. "Yeah follow me," Stan said rather seductively while motioning with his finger at Bill to follow. While walking backward he fell straight into a wall. "Ouuuuch" he cried out-loud rubbing the back of his head. "You know I was trying to act sexy, but that clearly is not working." Stan frowned to himself and reached out a hand to Bill who took it and they both headed upstairs.

As they entered Stan's room Bill sighed turning around ready to discuss what their plan of action was for tonight. "You know Stan your friends are going to...." Bill was cut off suddenly but Stan's lips that surged into him, and he let out a gasp. They kissed slowly finding a rhythm their lips moving together in sync with one another as if they were only made for each other. It felt like they molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Bill had never felt as he did now, and he licked Stan's lip asking for entrance. He explored Stan's mouth with his tongue.

He felt Stan's hands lift up his shirt feeling up and down his back and it sent a shiver down his spine as he felt the cold fingers on his skin. He pressed into Stan hard and a moan left his lips giving Bill the courage he needed to reach for Stans shirt. Once it was pulled over his head he reached for his own taking it off in one brisk motion. Stan reached for his jeans, and Bill gasped. "Is this okay?" Stan asked, and Bill nodded eagerly slipping out of his jeans. Stan looked him up and down his face flushed, and eyes filled with lust as he moved forward towards Bills neck.

He started kissing his neck leaving love bites that Bill was sure that he would leave a mark, but he didn't care all his thoughts were of Stan. He closed his eyes, feeling his lips on his neck, feeling his fingers tracing the length of his thigh. He felt himself being lifted, his feet no longer were touching the floor, strong hands turning him, and pushing him down hard on the bed. They fought for dominance rolling around feeling each other's bodies for the first time. Stan started kissing down Bills stomach stopping at his nipple to suck on it biting down softly which caused a moan from Bill. He ached to be touched. "St-a-n please."

"Tell me what you want baby boy," Stan smirked up at Bill obviously enjoying how needy the younger boy was feeling. "I need you to tou-uch me," Bill breathed out. Stan smiled up at his desperate lover and continued kissing down Bill's stomach stopping at the bulge in his boxers. He rubbed up Bills thigh his cold hands creeping closer which caused another desperate whine as Stan reached for the top of his boxers pulling them down.

"You're so perfect baby," Stan breathed out wrapping his hands around Bill's cock causing a breathless moan to escape from his mouth. Bill bit down his lip, watching Stan's hand drag up and down slowly, almost teasing. "Look at you so desperate for my touch," Stan smirked as he thumbed over the head, Bill's hips bucking up.

"Oh trust me I know what you want princess," Stan said his voice lustful as he looked at Bill. He lowered his head licking his lips again hungrily as he lowered himself his eyes never leaving Bill. He licked over his slit, and then down his shaft making sure it was wet before he.....

"BILL BILL IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT," Stan shot up from below the blanket that was covering the two, and Bill looked over seeing none other than his best friend Eddie looking back at the two equally as horrified. Bill pulled the blanket up to his neck "Oh, my gosh Ed-dd-ie! I am so sorry Eddie." This was not the way he hoped that his friend would find out about him, and Stan. "So you finally got the courage to talk to him huh." Eddie squeaked his hands still covering his now very red face. "Ahh yeah, Eds I di-d-did... Can we ph-uh-please talk about this la-a-ter?" Bill felt as though he was going to die of embarrassment. The first time he is about to have sex with his soulmate let alone anyone and this happens.... Just his luck. Eddie turned as if he was about to say something else but then decided not to as he shut the door leaving as quickly as he had come.

Bill was afraid to look at Stan. Why do bad things happen to good people Stan must be horrified. Just as he was about to start apologizing he heard Stan start to laugh. "This is going to be a funny story to tell our friends, the first time we try to get actually intimate and this happens." Stan shook his head and stood up walking across the room to pick up his shirt. "Well, Bill we have a lifetime for this stuff we should probably find Eddie and explain." He reached out a hand to Bill who was currently speechless, and still completely naked. He pulled up his boxers and took Stan's hand feeling a little better about the situation after Stans chill reaction. Only my soulmate could make my best friend walking in on me funny.

Bill stood up pulling back on his jeans. "Thanks, Stan,"

"For what?"

"For making an extremely awkward situation so... I don't know. Not so awkward." He smiled blushing a little.

"Trust me it could have been worse. If my friend Richie walked in on us I'm pretty sure he would have asked to join." Bill let out a laugh "Wow sounds like a fun guy."

"He really is if you get to know him." Stan shrugged pulling on his shirt. Bill reached for the door ready to go and track down Eddie when Stan grabbed his arm stopping him.

"If Eddie hadn't interrupted us do you think we would have..." he paused looking at Bill. "Yeah I do," Bill said squeezing Stans arm "and if it were up to me I'd have you down on your knees right now," Bill said innocently winking at Stan and opening the door leaving the curly haired boy speechless. "You did not just say that... BILL... BILL get back here!" Stan called after him, but Bill didn't turn around instead making his way around several drunk girls to reach the living room. Just as he was turning the corner to the kitchen he spotted Beverly, and Ben making their way over to him.

"Hey, Bill! Where have you been all night?" Bev asked her eyes suddenly growing wide as she pushed Bills head up to inspect his neck. "Looks like someone has had a fun night who did this to our innocent little Bill." She questioned looking at Ben who shrugged. "BILL!" Stan was pushing his way through the crowd of drunk college kids to make his way over to the three. Bev looked up from her grasp on Bills neck and started to laugh. Bill sneered at her, it looked like she was cackling and it was bothering him.

"So you two finally got together huh? How was the night of fun?" She smirked slinging her arm around Ben, and the two started laughing again obviously both very drunk. "We will discuss this later have you seen Eddie?" Bill asked sternly ignoring the grin on Bev's face.

"Yeah, I saw him walk into the kitchen about five or ten minutes ago. Why?" Ben said in between laughs. Bill and Stan looked at each other knowingly and made their way to the kitchen with Ben and Bev close behind. Just as the four were about to enter the kitchen Stan stopped causing Bev to crash into Stan, and Bill to trip over her. "What the hell new guy!" Bev cried out, but Stan shushed her looking back into the kitchen. They all looked into the kitchen and the sight before them was something that Bill thought he would never see. Eddie, little, innocent, wide-eyed Eddie was kissing some random guy at a party. The four stood mouths wide open watching the entire scene.

"Hey guys what you looking at," Mike said squinting into the kitchen. He gasped at the sight before them and was shushed by everyone. "Who is that?" Ben whispered.

"Richie," Mike and Stan said simultaneously sounding almost as though they weren't surprised. "So I'm guessing you know each him?"

"Yeah, he's our roommate. How do you know the other guy?" Mike asked eyes not leaving the kitchen. "He's our best friend. I'm Ben, and this is Bev." Ben pointed at himself and then at his girlfriend. They all shook hands and exchanged smiles. "And I'm guessing you're Bill judging by Stans hand around your waist?" Mike smirked, and Stan rolled his eyes squeezing Bills hips tighter.

"Guys look they are kissing again how adorable! I have to congratulate Eddie." Bev stood up starting to make her way into the kitchen. "Bev no!" everyone cried trying to stop her from ruining the moment, but there was no stopping Bev as she collided with Eddie causing the two to topple over. The other four walked into the kitchen and Bill couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them.

"So Eddie looks like both of us got some tonight huh?" Bill smirked as Eddie's face turned bright red, and everyone else started to laugh.

"Oh trust me Eds there is a lot more where that came from," Richie smirked reaching out a hand to help Eddie up. "So let me guess. You two tried to hook up tonight? You two are super drunk? And you pulled off a very successful party?" Richie asked pointing at each group of people who were staring back at him with stunned eyes. "Guys it's obvious don't look surprised." Richie gestured to the hickeys on Bill's neck. The group started laughing and for the first time in his life, Bill felt completely happy. For some odd reason he had a feeling that these people, this group of seven people were meant to be together.

"Wow we are losers, everyone is partying out in the living room and we are all here laughing at dumb jokes," Eddie said wrapping his arm around Richie's waist obviously feeling as content as Bill was.

"Well you know me, Eddie, I never like to party much." Bill laughed and the others nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too trust me I love getting drunk as much as everyone, but parties make me anxious," Bev said frowning at the group of people in the living room. "How about we go upstairs to my room, and play some games instead!" Mike offered and everyone cheered in agreement. "Parties are lame anyways we don't need those 'cool' people," Ben said with air quotes around 'cool' laughing at himself.

"Yeah! They might as well call us the losers club because we aren't cool enough for them." Stan laughed slinging his arm around Bill as they all started walking upstairs.

Bill stared up at Stan smiling and then looked at the others who were laughing over the circumstances of finding Eddie. Bill finally felt as though he had found his place in the world, a place that would accept him for who he was, and he was proud to be a part of this place. This group of people this...

Losers Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want some more from this series or have any suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks, XOXO


End file.
